If at First You Don't Succeed... (Transcript)
Coming soon Season 2 Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo Shows Up Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Are you sniffing? Otter Hoop Pip and Pop: Oooooo! Berry Picking. Well, we'll see you later, then. Bear and Ojo talk about practice, Keep at It and What Do You Think? {The word "Practice" appears on top of the screen.} {Animated shoes appear on the right side.} {Some animated letters pass right in front of them.} {Animated drums appear as they play themselves.} Ojo: What Do I Think? Oh, Oh, I Think The Best Think to Practice... Bear: No, No, No, No, Ojo. Ojo: What? Bear: Ask them, again, What do they think. Berry Picking / Not Ready to Eat! (No Eating) Pip and Pop Rap Pip and Pop Well, it's Pip time to show you Pip and Pop what Pop we're doing Pip and Pop today Pop It's called the Otter Hoop, Bear Pip and Pop Do you want to play? Pip It's really, really easy Pop All you gotta do is twirl Bear I'm ready to learn Go on and give it a whirl Pop Now listen up Bear and I'll give you the Pip and Pop Scoop Pop Watch my friend Pip He's the master of the hoop Pip I put it round my middle And I start to churn Pop And with a jiggle of his wiggle It begins to turn Pip Faster Pop And faster until it starts to slip And when it hits the ground It's my turn, Pip Pip Keep your eyes on Pop He can't be beat That hoop'll squiggle down From his head to his feet If it hits the ground, well that's Pip and Pop Okay, 'cause practice makes perfect Bear That's what I always say They're hoopin' Pip and Pop We're hoppin' Bear They're hoopin' Pip and Pop We're hoopin, go! Whoo! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Now stop! Bear (Hey! Uh, is that the end?) Pip and Pop Nah, let's do it again! (Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oh yeah! It's so much fun.) Bear (That was great, guys.) Bear: See you later. Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear! Bear: Come on! Let's go to the kitchen! Shadow Segment {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Okay! We have our berries! Now what do we need for the piecrust? Hmm. Let me think. (Suddenly, a girly laugh is heard in the sound.) Did you hear that? (A female laugh) Hey. That sounds like Shadow. Come on, Let’s go find her. (Leaving the kitchen) You know. If we look real hard and a sing a song together, she’ll appear. Ready? (Started to sing) Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (The camera pans) Where-oh-where-oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? (He stopped singing with Downstairs Hallway with Yellow rooftop) Hmm... Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, big old fuzzy fellow. I’m over here! Bear: Oh. (Laughs) Hello, Shadow. It's so good to see you. So, what have you been to today? Shadow: Oh. I was practicing a jig in the corner with a little patch of sunlight, Bear. Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. Hey, Shadow. Do you have a story for us today? Shadow: I certainly do, Bear. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow-This is the way we wash our clothes, wash our clothes, was our clothes. This is the way we wash our clothes, so early in the morning. Dog-Phew! This is no fun. Let's take these clothes to the laundromat. Woman-Hmm. *they both watch their clothes inside the washing machine* Dog-Now we got time to learn something else. *they both look at the tent* Circus? Ooh! Shadow-This is the way we tame a lion, tame a lion, tame a lion. This is the way we tame a lion, so early in the morning. Lion-You're doing a good job. Shadow-This is the way we swing a trapeze, swing a trapeze, swing a trapeze. This is the way we swing a trapeze, so early in the morning. *The woman and dog riding on the bar* Shadow-This is the way we get a pie in the face, *one smashes in the woman's face* pie in the face, *one smashes in the dog's face* pie in the face. *one smashes in the woman's face again* This is the way we get pie in the face *two smashes in the Woman’s and dog’s face* so early in the morning. *They both get smashed in the face with pies* Ringmaster-Okay, you two. Now back to work. *They both sigh* *they continue working on their laundry as the dog hum to the tune of The Mulberry Bush as the woman giggles and the dog barks* {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. That was a great story, Shadow. Shadow: It does, Bear. Ojo thinks the monster revealed to be Christine / Piecrust (Cut to: The Otter Pond) (Cut to: Kitchen) Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs, sighs) Wow, some day, huh? Bear: It did? Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See You Tomorrow. By the Way, They say that practice makes perfect, but even if it makes it just a little bit better, that's okay too. Bye.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts